Tear Soaked Whiskey Memory
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: It's an ordinary Tuesday at Blaine's house until Blaine's virtually non-existent, homophobic parents decide to pay a visit to their least favourite child. When faced with uncertainty will love be able to pull him through, life's not a fairy tale there aren't always happy endings. ONE SHOT! Rated M for swearing/name calling.


Tear Soaked Whisky Memory

It's an ordinary Tuesday when Kurt and Blaine are relaxing at Blaine's house, sitting together on the recliner watching a movie and cuddling like there is no tomorrow. They curl up together with their bodies squished close to each other and Kurt's legs atop of Blaine's and there arms wound safely around each other's torsos.

It's ordinary for them to be so caught up in each other that they don't even end up watching the movie. They just sit together and talk or just look at each other and marvel in the love and respect they both have for one another. They share sweet kisses and dose between consciousness and unconsciousness without a care in the world.

It's also ordinary for Blaine's house to be empty except for the two teenage love birds, hence why they always seem to end up there. Blaine's parents are rarely home; most of the time they're on a business trip, or travelling the world sans Blaine. But that's ordinary, how it's always been.

With his parents being gone so much it's also became ordinary for Blaine to hide who he is from them when they do happen to drop by for a few days. After he came out at the age of fourteen he's never been an ordinary kid, with an ordinary family. He's always been the fag child who was really and mistake and a disgrace to the Anderson name.

And because it's so ordinary for Blaine to be alone, he's adapted to it. He's learned how to take care of himself, and how to not need people to lean on. He's learned how to keep himself in check and be independent. It's ordinary.

However what isn't ordinary is Lily and Carson Anderson showing up unexpected while Kurt and Blaine are passed out on the recliner, cuddling like always without a care in the world. That's when things that are normally ordinary become extremely queer.

The large front door opens with a click of the key in the lock and a twist of the handle in a firm hand. First Carson Anderson walks in, the masculine click of his designer boots drowned out in the taps of Lily Anderson's Prada heels as she follows him into their large Westerville home.

The door opening and the click of his parent's shows startles Blaine awake. He quickly awakens his lover and they separate immediately; Blaine choosing to sit on one of the couch and Kurt on the other. They can hear Mr. and Mrs. Anderson removing their designer jackets and putting away their bags so only then does Kurt decide to speak.

"I think I should leave" he whispers softly. Blaine wears a pained expression. He and Kurt were having a wonderful time together napping away their stress and once again his parents had to ruin everything that was good in his life and turn him into a puddle of unconfident, self hating numbness. And all they had to do was walk in the door.

But he's tired of constantly hiding who he is around his parents. The topic of him being had not been brought up once since he'd come out when he was fourteen. Although they treated him differently because of it, they'd never acknowledged it. And he was tired of hiding it. He was so in love with Kurt that he wanted to scream it from the top of mountains and put an announcement in the paper so everyone could know; starting with his parents.

"No, I want to introduce my boyfriend to my parents" he says much more calmly then he's feeling. His stomach is dancing around in his abdomen causing all sorts of nausea and he feels like he's going to be sick. But he knows what he has to do, he can't hide forever and he refusing to any longer.

"Blaine you don't have to do this, I know what kind of people they are" Kurt tries to argue. Blaine knows Kurt is just trying to protect him but this is something he needs to do so he grabs Kurt's hand and stands up, he waits for his knees to tremble but he's stronger then he thinks; they don't tremble.

"I do, come one" Blaine pulls lightly on their entwined hands and Kurt follows willingly. They walk out of the den and through the formal living area, the dining room, a hall way and finally they make it to the kitchen where they can hear Mr. and Mrs. Anderson talking quietly.

"Hello Sir, Mother" Blaine says formally. As soon as they enter the room, suddenly all the nerves hit him like a wave of water and he feels like drowning would be more fun.

"What is it, Lily and I were talking" Blaine's 'father' scoffs at his son and ignoring the boy beside him. They clearly hadn't seen the two walk in with their hands clasped together tightly, Blaine almost wishes they never do. But then Kurt squeezes his hand and it's all the courage he needs.

"I just wanted to introduce you to Kurt, my boyfriend" Blaine tries to explain formally but he can't help the love sick grin that comes to him when he says Kurt's name or the nervous undertone that is always in his voice when he speaks to either of his parents.

"Blaine, take your friend and go somewhere else" Blaine's mother warns. The smell of his father's whisky is clear in the room, and because she is the more caring of his two parents she tries to warn him.

The fact that she totally disregarded Kurt as his boyfriend feels like a knife to Blaine's already cracked heart. He feels it slide in slowly, painfully. Then the look of disgust he gets from both his mother and father feels like the knife is being twisted around, destroying everything. Finally, Kurt's firm tug on his hand is the relief of the knife being pulled out at last. But the pain and the damages are still there.

"Actually, I wanted you too meet Kurt. He is my boyfriend, for over a year now and I would very much appreciate it if you would introduce yourselves, then we will be out of your way" Blaine says firmer this time, losing the nervous waver in his voice.

"Were heard you the first time you dumb fuck. Now take your faggot princess slut and get the fuck out of my face before I teach you to be a man the hard way" Blaine's father warns sternly, the slur in his voice makes the threat sound all the more threatening.

Blaine gulps and his grip on Kurt's hand only tightens he's furious and he won't let his father beat him this time. If his father wants him to be a man then he will be, starting by standing up for himself and the love of his life.

"How dare you insult him? His name is Kurt and he is the most beautiful boy I've ever met and I demand that you respect him" Blaine shouts. He's furious, he drops Kurt's hand and waves them around as he talks.

"Shut up you disgusting little faggot. Your slut looks girly enough, why couldn't you just date a girl like a normal man instead of being a fucking worthless homo. You're a disgrace to the Anderson name you fucking dip shit" Carson rages loudly, Blaine's not sure whether to be scared or terrified, so he decides to go for both.

"You know _Sir_, I'd like to see things from your point of view but I just can't seem to get my head that far up my ass" Blaine spits back. He's determined not to cower this time but he's not sure how much longer he can stand tall.

"Blaine, how dare you speak to your father that way" his mother jars. He ignores her completely; she always did the same to him.

"You are going to get the fuck out of my face right now Blaine, you are going to escort this faggot out of our home and if he knows what's good for him he'll never come back, then you and I are going to a have little chat" Blaine father sneers.

"I'm not going anywhere you terrible excuse for a human being. Do you have any idea how amazing and talented your son is? No you don't because you're never here. And then when you are here you either completely ignore him or you make him feel worthless and I'm not going to let that happen anymore. You are disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself" Kurt says. He's fuming now as well; he's always been loved and accepted by his family. It's easy to forget some people don't have that.

Then Blaine's father does what no one in the room thought he'd do. In one swift motion he gets out of his chair and staggers the few steps over to the boys and slaps Kurt across the face. He hits him so hard that Kurt flies into the nearby wall and smacks his head before falling to the floor.

"KURT!" Blaine screams. He rushes over to his boyfriend's side and tries to assess the damage done. Before he can see anything clearly his father is dragging him away and pinning him to the wall.

"Listen here fuck face, I'm only going to say this once. You are going to get this fucking fag out of my house right now before I give both of you what you deserve you fucking sinning fudge packers" Carson wails into his sons face. Blaine's mother chooses that moment to step it, she pulls her husband away from her son and pushes him in the other direction.

"Take Kurt and go upstairs, grab your stuff and get out, now" she says. It's not necessarily harsh, but it's far from caring. But at that moment he wasn't concerned about her motives, his only concern was getting his boyfriend out of the mess he shouldn't have put him in, in the first place.

"Oh and Blaine" she says. The stone cold look in her eyes scares the shit out of Blaine. "Don't come back" and suddenly Blaine's world is falling down around him. They walls he's been building up and building up for 4 years are crashing down around him. Everything is on fire or in ruins and the only thing he can that he has left is Kurt; pure, beautifully innocent Kurt. He doesn't reply to her, he simply walks over to Kurt to wake him up before his Dad realizes what's happening.

"Kurt, honey I'm so sorry…come on we need to go upstairs quickly then we can leave alright" he coos quietly in Kurt's ear. Thankfully Kurt is conscious again and able to walk; Blaine doesn't think he'd have the energy to carry Kurt; he was focusing all of his energy on not breaking down. He couldn't; not yet. They walk upstairs silently. They reach Blaine's room easily and Blaine heads straight for his closet and pulls out two duffle bags.

"Kurt, can you fill this up with clothes please?" Blaine asks quietly. Kurt starts doing so without a single word. Blaine fills the other duffle bag with his necessities. He packs toiletries, his gel, and the picture of Kurt he keeps on his desk, his wallet and the money he'd been saving in a can on his shelf, a few other things and Marguerite Thatcher dog. By the time he's finished Kurt is also finished getting his clothes. They grab the duffle bags, Blaine's messenger bag and his guitar before heading down stairs.

They don't even stop to see if Blaine's parents are still there. They headed straight for Blaine's car (Blaine had picked Kurt up from school that day so he didn't have his car) and threw all of his belongings in the back seat. Blaine jumps into the driver's seat and the revs the car to life. Kurt gets in on the other side and grabs Blaine's hand. He uses the other to drive them out of the Anderson drive way for the last time. They make it 3 blocks before Blaine pulls the car over and he finally lets the tears flow. He gets out of the car and sits on the side walk. Kurt follows him out of the car and sits down beside his boyfriend, his best friend, his lover, his soul mate, his life, his everything.

"Hey, come here" Kurt coos softly. There are tears running down his bruised cheeks too. Not because of the bruises, although those hurt like a son of a bitch, but because he's positive Blaine doesn't deserve any of the things that he's gone through in his life and he doesn't understand how someone could hurt such a beautiful, majestic creature.

Blaine scoots into Kurt's lap and let's the slightly older man comfort him. Kurt's strong arms wrapped around his back are the beginnings of what will be the new walls his builds; the walls where their love protects them from anything and everything that is thrown at their way.

"I'm-I'm so sor-sorry Kurt!" Blaine cries. Kurt feels so bad for the weeping boy in his arms and he wants nothing more than to kiss away all the tears, all the pain, all the hatred and all the mistreatment.

"Shh, honey it's okay just breathe okay. You did nothing wrong, alright? Don't blame yourself baby. We'll be fine alright, the bruises and cuts will heal" Kurt says as he traces his thumb over a cut on Blaine's eyebrow. And Blaine also knows that when Kurt says bruises and cuts he doesn't just mean the tangible ones.

"How Kurt, I'm homeless! I have no where to go and no parents to love me and…" Kurt cuts him off not able to stand hearing his boyfriend sounding so broken for another minute.

"First, you are not homeless. You can come live with me; I know Dad won't have a problem with it. And second, so maybe those lousy excuses for parents might not appreciate all that you are and love you for it but I love you enough to compensate for all the love you won't be getting there. I promise, and my Dad and Carole, and Finn and the New Directions; they all love you too. You are not going to be alone, I promise" Kurt assures him.

"Thank you" is all Blaine can whisper. He doesn't have any other words but those two simple over used words that mean much.

"No need to thank me, it's my job to love you" Kurt teases, but he knows that the reason he was put on the earth was to love Blaine. He just knows it.

-Page Break-

Later that night after many more tears, explanations and forcing Burt not to go to the Anderson residence to rip off Carson's and Lily's heads Kurt and Blaine are lying in their bed. Kurt is the big spoon so Blaine's head rests on his chest while Kurt's strong arm wraps around his shoulder and the other entwines with Blaine on his stomach.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks cautiously, they've both had a rough day so Blaine doesn't want to wake Kurt if he's sleeping. Luckily for Blaine, Kurt wasn't.

"Yes sweet heart?" Kurt asks.

"Will you sing to me?" Blaine requests softly.

"Of course, I'll always sing to you" Kurt tells him matter-of-fact-ly.

"Thank you Kurt, for everything. And mostly for just being you" Blaine thanks him cheesily, even though he means every word of it. Instead of answering Kurt just starts singing, he 'You're Welcome' silent but still there.

"_Dry lightning cracks across the skies. Those storm clouds gather in his eyes, his daddy was a mean old mister…Mama was an angel in the ground. The weather man called for a twister. He prayed blow it down. Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, every brick, every board, and every slamming door blown away. 'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday. Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away_" Kurt hymns quietly.

When he finishes he thinks Blaine is asleep but finds out other wise when Blaine murmurs a soft 'I love you' to which he says the same. They fall asleep in each other's arms and everything seems to be a memory that's been blown away.

A/N: So yeah, Blangst…song is 'Blown Away' by Carrie Underwood. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review (;


End file.
